Arthur Hawkins
| appears_in_anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! | ja_voice = | en_voice = | de_voice = }} Professor Arthur Hawkins, known as Arthur Hopkins in the Japanese anime, is an American friend of Solomon Muto and the grandfather of Rebecca Hawkins. His original Japanese name is kept in the English video games. Design Appearance He is a very tall thin old man with dark skin. He has light gray hair, huge eyebrows and a gray mustache. He mostly is seen wearing a suit and has wrinkles on his face. Personality He is a very sweet and kind old man. He also has a lot of knowledge about Duel Monsters and much like Solomon Muto, has a fascination with ancient stone carvings. Much of his research involves these carvings and he treasures his findings very much as evidenced in Season 4 when his lab was destroyed and he was captured. Biography History Arthur was a fellow gamer friend of Solomon Muto. He gave Solomon a rare "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card after meeting in the sands of Egypt and surviving a cave-in together in an ancient tomb. Duelist Kingdom When Kaiba tried to buy Solomon Muto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card, Solomon refused, saying it was given to him by a dear friend. In the manga and first series anime, a photo of Arthur and Solomon is visible as he says this. He is briefly seen after Rebecca finishes her duel with Yugi Muto. Arthur then proceeded to Duel Solomon. Waking the Dragons His major appearance is in the Waking the Dragons arc. Arthur was first seen in the Domino Museum, investigating the history of Atlantis and the Orichalcos. He gives information to Yugi concerning both of them and is instrumental in discovering the location of the lair of Dartz. Mr. Hawkins was later captured and knocked out by Dartz's gang. Yugi, Rebecca, and the others manage to save him, but to their disappointment, Arthur's research laboratory was burned to the ground. He didn't lose much hope, however, and kept on trying to help Yugi and his companions. Arthur later found out that his granddaughter wanted to go on a trip with Yugi, but he said that the trip was too dangerous for her to go. He told her, that Yami Yugi's dearest friend, and companion has been taking away from him. He also said that the last thing Yami Yugi needs is to look after her, which upsets Rebecca while she runs into the trailer. She says that her grandfather doesn't understand. He tells Rebecca that It's for her own good. (In the Japanese version, Rebecca calls him an idiot and he doesn't say anything after that) Later he witnesses Yami Yugi saying that he is sorry to Rebecca. He remarks that Rebecca still hates Yami Yugi for what happen to Yugi. He then hopes that Rebecca will try to move on from this incident. Later he is seen with Rebecca, hoping that Yami Yugi and the others lived through the duel against Dartz. Grand Championship He also appears during the Grand Championship arc, mostly from the sidelines. Ceremonial Battle He is seen with Rebecca as they think about her friends. Deck Arthur is seen Dueling with Yugi's grandpa during the flashback when Yugi and Rebecca are dueling, and his deck is a Shadow Ghoul deck which focused on summoning this monster and powering it up with monsters in the Graveyard. His Deck was eventually passed on to Rebecca as a gift, and she also focused on the Shadow Ghoul strategy and its effect to acquire a high ATK value. Solomon, watching the duel between Rebecca and Yugi, thought about how their duel and the cards they played were an exact recreation of his past duel with Arthur. He also owns an Ancient Deck like Solomon Muto, but it is incomplete. Duels Other appearances Sugoroku and his friend.png | Sugoroku's friend (manga) Sugoroku and friend - Toei.png | Sugoroku's friend (Toei) Relationships Solomon Muto He and Solomon are best friends. Rebecca Hawkins Rebecca is his granddaughter. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters